Christmas Time the GX Way!
by Dragon's Shadow
Summary: Alexis, at a Christmas party, is depressed because she failed to tell her love to Jaden. However, with the support of two unlikely people, she plans on confessing in Jaden's language: a duel! Will she succeed? NOW WITH AN EPILOGUE!
1. Chapter 1: New Resolve

_**Christmas Time the GX Way!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _**I own nothing. Otherwise, this would've taken place in the GX anime long ago…**_

_**Chapter 1**__**: New Resolve**_

At Duel Academy, the school for premier duelists, everyone was celebrating Christmas. The students were all at a party, celebrating the holidays at the Duel Arena. However, one student wasn't celebrating; she was sitting in a corner. The student: Alexis Rhodes, Queen of Obelisk Blue.

She looked around the room and spotted a brown-haired youth in a red blazer, Jaden Yuki, the man she'd fallen in love with. He was talking with his friends. She sighed. The last few months haven't been pleasant for her. A few months ago, the Duel Monster Yubel did everything it could to win Jaden for itself. However, Jaden eventually won, but they both disappeared. She thought he was dead.

Then he mysteriously returned. Alexis was so happy that Jaden came back to Duel Academy, to her… But, he had changed. He was no longer the fun-loving duelist that she'd fallen for after their first duel over 3 years ago. He was always serious all the time. This made her real sad.

However, after teaming up with Jaden to defeat Tyranno Hassleberry and Blair Flannigan in a tag-team duel, Jaden started behaving like his old self again, much to Alexis' joy. This had given her the courage to nearly tell Jaden her true feelings, but she chickened out at the last minute. How she regretted that.

Now it was Christmas, and here she was alone. She was hoping that Chazz Princeton wouldn't show up right now, trying to declare his love for her. Again. She just wanted to be with Jaden, but he was too much of a bonehead.

"Speak of the devil," thought Alexis. Chazz Princeton, in his signature black trench coat, came out of nowhere and approached Alexis. Alexis sighed. "What do you want, Chazz?" she asked. "I just wanted to talk," he replied. "Then talk," she replied.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," said Chazz. "For all that time I spent chasing you. I just wanted to say I was sorry. I was totally blinded by lust and my own pride to see that you didn't return the feelings I've had for you."

Alexis was completely taken aback by what Chazz had said. She never expected that from Chazz. "What's brought about this change of heart?" she asked.

Suddenly, a black-haired girl appeared next to Chazz. "I did," she replied. "Blair!" Alexis exclaimed. "What are you talking about? What's the meaning of this?"

"I thought Chazz had told you, but I guess that I will," Blair said. "We're together!" With that, she kissed Chazz on the cheek. He blushed a little. "That's unexpected," Alexis commented. "But I thought you liked Jaden, Blair." "No," Blair responded. "It was all a ruse so I could get closer to Chazz. He was the one I liked. Ever since the GX Tournament." She kissed him again. "And it worked," Chazz added.

"Wow," said Alexis. "I'm glad for you two. Really. I wish you two the best in your new relationship. I just wish I could have the same happiness you two have."

"Alexis, you love Jaden, don't you?" Chazz asked. She blushed feverously at the comment. "I guess it's a yes then," said Blair. "Do you plan on doing anything about it?"

"I…am…not…sure…" she stuttered. "I… tried once before, but I choked and couldn't do it."

"Come on Alexis!" Chazz exclaimed. "I've never known the Queen of Obelisk Blue to back down from any challenge. I see this as your ultimate challenge! Winning the heart of the Slifer slacker that you're in love with, Jaden Yuki. Take it head on and claim victory! Don't let anything stop you, not the Shadow Riders, the Society of Light, Yubel, or even me! Fight for what you want most!"

Alexis was amazed that Chazz said that. Suddenly, a memory popped into her head.

**Flashback **"When you… and I duel, so let's go Alexis," said Chazz. "Huh?" a shocked Alexis said. "What!? Why do you want to duel her?" asked Jaden. "Because… I'm in love!" Chazz exclaimed. "Got it? And Alexis is too! She just doesn't know it yet! But soon she will!" **End Flashback** _**A/N: Exact words from GX ep. 47, English Dub.**_

She knew what she could do. Alexis jumped up and hugged Chazz. "Thank you for that, Chazz. I now know what I must do. Can I count on you and Blair for support?" They both nodded. "Then follow me," she said.

The three of them went over to where Jaden was. He was talking with Zane, Aster, Syrus, Hassleberry, Atticus, and Alexis' friends Mindy and Jasmine.

"Hello Alexis! How are you?" Jaden asked in the tone he used long ago.

Alexis pointed to Jaden and exclaimed, "Jaden, I challenge you to a Duel!"

**Alexis has challenged Jaden to a duel! Is this her plan to declare her love? What will ensue! Find out in chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2: Christmas Duel of Love Part 1

_**Christmas Time the GX Way!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _**I own nothing. Otherwise, this would've taken place in the GX anime long ago…**_

_**A/N: Life Points will be bolded and underlined. I won't bother with listing attack and defense. Its too much extra work.**_

_**Chapter 2:**__** Christmas Duel of Love Pt.1**_

Everyone stood, shocked at what Alexis said. She just challenged Jaden to a Duel, in the middle of a Christmas party! "Alexis, you're challenging me here and now? Why?" Jaden asked.

"Yes, I'm challenging you. And if you want to know why, then duel me to find out!" Alexis replied.

"Chazz, what's going on here?" Blair asked. "I don't believe it," Chazz said. "Alexis is doing the same thing I did when I was in love with her; challenging the one she loves to a Duel to express her feelings!"

"Really? How romantic!" Blair exclaimed.

"Well, will you duel me or has the buffet bar entranced you?" Alexis boldly asked.

"Okay, I'll duel you! Just don't insult the food!" Jaden answered.

The two of them entered the ring, which was colored red and green for the holidays. Alexis pulled out a deck and looked at it. "It's been a long time since I've used this deck. Let it deliver me to victory," she thought.

Aster, Syrus, Mindy, Jasmine, and Hassleberry sat behind Jaden. Chazz and Blair sat behind Alexis. Zane and Atticus immediately joined them. "Why is Alexis dueling Jaden?" Zane asked. "She's doing the same thing I did once," Chazz replied. "You mean she's going to confess her feelings for Jaden in their Duel?" Atticus asked. Blair and Chazz nodded. Atticus raised a fist into the air. "Its about time!" he shouted.

Alexis heard her brother's shout and looked behind her to see the four of them sitting there.

"Good luck little sis!" shouted Atticus.

"Show Jaden what you're made of!" shouted Blair.

"You can do this Alexis!" shouted Chazz.

Zane just nodded and gave Alexis a thumbs-up.

"Thanks you guys," she thought. She then faced Jaden. They activated their Duel Disks, put their decks in, and shouted, "Duel!"

**Alexis: 4000 LP**

**Jaden: 4000 LP**

"I'll go first," said Jaden. "I play Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird in Attack mode! I gain 500 Life Points for every card in your hand. **Jaden: 6500 LP** Next, I'll play Fake Hero! I can now Special Summon an Elemental Hero from my hand. I choose Elemental Hero Neos! Next, I'll do Contact Fusion. Come forth, Air Neos!" Air Hummingbird and Neos fused together and a new monster appeared on the field.

"Then I'll play Neo-Space," continued Jaden The whole area turned red and green, like the holiday colors. "This'll give Air Neos 500 more Attack Points and he won't disappear at the end of the turn. Let's see what you've got. Turn end."

"Let's see," said Alexis. "First, I think I'll play Skilled Dark Magician in Attack Mode!" The monster appeared on the field and everyone was shocked to see it.

"Atticus, I've never seen Alexis play that card before. What's going on here?" Chazz asked.

"I cannot believe she pulled that deck out," commented Atticus.

"What deck?" Zane and Blair asked at the same time.

"Her Spellcaster deck," replied Atticus. "Normally, she uses her Cyber Angel cards. But this deck she only uses on very special occasions. I played against that deck once before and lost. Badly. If I had to guess, she must want this win badly. And I believe that her special deck is just as powerful as Yugi's, in my opinion."

"As strong as Yugi's?!' the other three exclaimed.

"Probably," said Atticus.

"Well, combine that with Alexis' desire to confess her feelings, I'm questioning if Jaden can actually win this one…" said Zane.

"All we can do is watch, and see what unfolds" Atticus replied.

"Nice monster, Lex!" said Jaden.

"Thank you," said Alexis. "Now let me show you a few more things. I play the Continuous Spell Card 'Spell Absorption'! Now for every Spell Card activated after this one, I get 500 Life Points." A red orb started to circle around Alexis' monster.

"What's that?" Blair asked.

"A Spell Counter," Zane answered. "I wonder what Alexis plans on doing with it…"

"Anyway, next, I'll play Lightning Vortex!" she exclaimed. "By discarding one card to the Graveyard, I can destroy Air Neos!" Lightning appeared in the sky and struck Air Neos down. Another Spell Counter appeared began orbiting Alexis' monster.

"I gain 500 Life Points from Spell Absorption," explained Alexis. **Alexis: 4500 LP** Now, I'll play the Spell Card 'Premature Burial'! By paying 800 Life Points, I can Special Summon a monster from the Graveyard and I'll also regain 500 Life Points due to Spell Absorption." **Alexis: 4200 LP**

"But you have no monsters in your Graveyard," Jaden interjected.

"Yes I do! I put one there when I discarded to play Lightning Vortex. Now, come forth, Dark Magician Girl!" A cute blonde in magician's garb appeared on the field. "Dark Magician Girl!" everyone yelled. They didn't expect to see her here. Syrus would've jumped out of the stands had Aster and Mindy not held him back. "I love you!" Syrus yelled. Dark Magician Girl winked and blew a kiss at Syrus. He immediately fainted. Those around Syrus were awfully embarrassed by this.

A third red orb began circling Skilled Dark Magician. "Now that my Skilled Dark Magician has 3 spell counters, I can now sacrifice it and the spell counters to summon a special monster from my deck; one I'm sure you'd be happy to see," Alexis told Jaden. Skilled Dark Magician disappeared from the field and so did the red orbs. "I call upon the powers of dark magic. Come forth, o' mighty Dark Magician!" Alexis chanted.

The famous violet-clad monster appeared next to his female apprentice. Everyone's jaws except Atticus and Alexis' dropped to the floor. "You have Dark Magician, Yugi's favorite card? Why didn't you tell me?" asked Jaden. "I have my reasons and my secrets," Alexis replied. "Tell you what: after this Duel, I'll tell you my biggest secret. Of course, I'll be claiming victory."

"I wouldn't think that just yet," Jaden said. "You know that the Duel's never over until the last card is played." Alexis nodded in agreement. ("Is it just me or is Jaden acting even more like his old self since the duel started?" their friends thought.)

"Now, my magicians! Attack Jaden directly! Double Dark Magic Attack!" Two purple orbs blasted Jaden. **Jaden: 2000 LP**"I think that'll do for now. Turn end."

**Uh-oh! It seems that Alexis' special deck has our Jaden on the ropes! And each of them has only gone once! Can Jaden pull out a miracle victory or will Alexis be able do defeat the chosen Duelist? Will she confess her feelings? Find out in chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3: Christmas Duel of Love Part 2

_**Christmas Time the GX Way!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _**I own nothing. Otherwise, this would've taken place in the GX anime long ago…**_

_**A/N: Life Points will be bolded and underlined. I won't bother with listing attack and defense. Its too much extra work.**_

_**Chapter 3:**__** Christmas Duel of Love Pt. 2**_

Everyone was shocked at how the duel was going. Each player had only one turn, and Alexis, Queen of Obelisk Blue, already had Jaden, the Chosen Duelist, on the ropes. Not only that, but her special deck had cards only seen in possession of Yugi Muto, the King of Games!

_**A/N: Quick recap of the field.**_

_**Alexis: 4200 LP**_

_**Field:**__** Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl**_

_**# of cards in hand:**__** 1**_

_**Jaden: 2000 LP**_

_**Field:**__** Neo-Space**___

_**# of cards in hand:**__** 2**_

_**It's now Jaden's turn**___

"All right! Its my go!" Jaden exclaimed as he drew a card. "I play O-Oversoul! I bring back Neos from my Graveyard!" Neos appears on Jaden's field. **Alexis: 4700 LP** "Next, I summon Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab!" A scarab-like monster appears next to Neos. "Go! Contact Fusion!" The two monsters combine. "Say hello to Elemental Hero Flare Neos! In addition to the 500 Attack Points he gets from Neo-Space, he gets an additional 400 Attack Points for every Spell and Trap on the field, bringing its attack to 3800! I'll throw down a facedown bringing its Attack to 4200! Neos! Attack Dark Magician Girl!" Dark Magician Girl was enveloped in a sea of flames. **Alexis: 2500 LP**

"This is getting fun Alexis! I can't wait for your next move. Turn end!"

"Let's see how fun I can make it for you, Jaden," said Alexis as she drew a card. "I play the Spell Card 'Pot of Greed' and draw two cards!" **Alexis: 3000 LP**"Next, I play the Spell Card 'Thousand Knives'!" Alexis declared. **Alexis: 3500 LP** "Since Dark Magician is on my field, I can destroy one of your monsters!" Dark Magician threw a bunch of knives at Flare Neos! Before they had hit, Jaden said, "I activate a facedown! Magic Jammer! By discarding one card, I can negate Thousand Knives!" The knives vanished before they hit. "Fine then," replied Alexis. "I activate the Spell Card 'Mystical Space Typhoon' and I'll destroy Neo-Space!" **Alexis: 4000 LP** The arena returned to its normal state. "I'll play this facedown and end my turn." At that moment, Flare Neos vanished from the field due to its effect.

"My go!" said Jaden, and he drew a card. "I Special Summon Bubbleman to my field! Thanks to his effect, I can draw two more cards. Next, I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two more cards! **Alexis: 4500 LP** After that, I play 'Mystical Space Typhoon,' destroying your Spell Absorption in the process! **Alexis: 5000 LP** Next, I'll summon Neo-Spacian Grand Mole! Grand Mole! Attack Dark Magician!" The moment the two monsters made contact, they returned to their owner's hands. "Bubbleman! Attack Alexis directly! **Alexis: 4200 LP** Alexis! You may be a great friend, but I don't plan on letting you win this without a fight! Turn end!"

As she drew her card, she reflected on what Jaden had just said. He always gave it his all, whether in a friendly Duel or a Duel for the worlds. It was one of the many reasons she loved him. "I'll put a monster in Defense Mode and end my turn."

Jaden drew. "Alexis," he addressed her. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

She immediately started blushing. "What makes you say that?' she asked.

"It just that this whole Duel seems different: the way you play, the cards you're using, which are SWEET by the way, your drive to duel. It's not like you. It's not bad, but it's different. Can you tell me why?" he asked.

She became even redder. "Now is not the best time, Jaden. Perhaps I'll tell you when I tell you my biggest secret, which will be after this Duel. That is, if I win," she told him.

"Deal," Jaden agreed.

Chazz was puzzled. "Jaden's more observant than I thought," he said. "Agreed," said the others. "At this rate, he may even put 2 and 2 together by the Duel's end," said Atticus. "Possible, but this is Jaden we're talking about," added Zane. "Yeah. Jaden couldn't punch his way out of a paper bag. And he actually tried it last week, remember?" Blair commented. All four of them had to seriously restrain themselves from bursting out in laughter from that memory.

"First, I play E-Emergency Call! I pick an Elemental Hero from my deck and add it to my hand. Next, I play the Equip Spell 'Bubble Blaster'! Bubbleman gains 800 Attack Points. I'll follow it up by summoning Elemental Hero Sparkman! Bubbleman, attack her monster!" A jet of water fired from the Bubble Blaster, destroying her last monster, White Pikeru Magician. "Sparkman! Direct Attack! Static Shockwave!" Alexis ended up being electrocuted! **Alexis: 2600 LP** Turn End!"

Alexis seemed a tad worried about the Duel was going as she drew. She said, "I play the Spell Card 'Monster Reincarnation'! I discard one card to add Skilled Dark Magician from my Graveyard to my Hand, and then I'll summon him! Next, I'll have him attack your Sparkman!" Her monster took his staff and sliced clean through Sparkman! **Jaden: 1700 LP **

"I activate my facedown: Hero Signal! Now I summon Avian to the field!" explained Jaden as his feathered hero appeared on the field.

"Turn end," said Alexis. "I'm having fun, Jaden, are you?"

"Course I am," Jaden answered as he drew. "I play the Spell Card 'Miracle Fusion!' I combine the Bubbleman and Avian on my field with the Sparkman in my Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Tempest!" The three monsters fuse together to form a new monster on the field. "Next, I bringing Neo-Spacian Grand Mole to the field! Grand Mole, attack Skilled Dark Magician!" The moment the attack connected, both monsters returned to their owner's hands. "Now, Tempest! Attack Alexis directly!" The audience gasped. Should the attack hit Alexis, Jaden will win the Duel!

"NO!" Chazz, Blair, Atticus, and Zane mentally yelled. They wanted Alexis to win, because if she lost, they feared she'd chicken out in confessing her feelings.

"I activate a Trap Card, Nutrient Z!" shouted Alexis. "If I'm about to take at least 2000 points of damage, I gain 4000 Life Points!" **Alexis: 6600 LP** The moment her trap resolved, Tempest's beam blasted her. **Alexis: 3800 LP**

"Phew," Alexis' four friends sitting behind her were thinking.

"Turn end, Alexis," said Jaden. "I think the Duel's turning in my favor; however, this is the most fun I've had in quite some time! I'm glad you and I are dueling each other. If anyone else had asked me to duel during this Christmas party, I would've refused them. Even if it was Yugi himself! But, in a way, I'm dueling him because your cards are kind of similar to his. Regardless, this is one of the best Christmas presents anyone could get me. A Christmas Duel! With someone I care about! What else could I ask for?"

Alexis was taken aback by his words and blushing again. "He actually cares about me? Me, Alexis? I'm so happy he said that and I'm making him happy! That's making me happy as well," she thought.

"Before you start your turn, Alexis, there's something I want to tell you. Something that's most important; so important, it cannot wait any longer," started Jaden.

"Is he about to say he loves me?" thought Alexis.

"Could this be the moment that we've been waiting for?" thought Atticus.

"Is he going to do what I think he's going to do?" thought Zane.

"That Slifer slacker's not about to… I thought Alexis was going to do it, not him!" thought Chazz.

"Will love blossom any moment now?" thought Blair.

"What's he about to say?" thought Syrus.

"Sam Hill! What's going on here?" thought Hassleberry.

"Is what I've suspected for some time now about to happen?" thought Aster.

"Is our Alexis about to snag herself a boyfriend?" thought Mindy and Jasmine.

"Alexis, I…"

**Oh ho! My first actual cliffhanger! Jaden's regained control of the duel, Alexis managed to narrowly avoid defeat, and Jaden is about to say something he considers really important to Alexis! Is it a confession of love? What exactly will he say? Who'll win the duel? Find out in chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas Duel of Love Part 3

_**Christmas Time the GX Way!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _**I own nothing. Otherwise, this would've taken place in the GX anime long ago…**_

_**A/N: Life Points will be bolded and underlined. I won't bother with listing attack and defense. Its too much extra work.**_

_**Chapter 4:**__** Christmas Duel of Love Pt. 3**_

_**A/N: Quick recap. Jaden has just regained control of the Duel, despite having less Life Points, from Alexis and her special Spellcaster deck. Just as Alexis is about to draw, Jaden says he has something important to say to her. What did he say? I'll start from the end of the last chapter and then you should read on and find out…**_

"Before you start your turn, Alexis, there's something I want to tell you. Something that's most important; so important, it cannot wait any longer," started Jaden.

"Is he about to say he loves me?" thought Alexis.

"Could this be the moment that we've been waiting for?" thought Atticus.

"Is he going to do what I think he's going to do?" thought Zane.

"That Slifer slacker's not about to… I thought Alexis was going to do it, not him!" thought Chazz.

"Will love blossom any moment now?" thought Blair.

"What's he about to say?" thought Syrus.

"Sam Hill! What's going on here?" thought Hassleberry.

"Is what I've suspected for some time now about to happen?" thought Aster.

"Is our Alexis about to snag herself a boyfriend?" thought Mindy and Jasmine.

"Alexis, I…" started Jaden. "I think that you're a great friend! I hope we can be friends forever!" Everyone except Jaden and Alexis immediately fell over! _**A/N: What did you expect? It is Jaden after all… **_

"Hey! What was that for?" Jaden asked.

"Jaden's stupidity strikes again!" Chazz yelled.

"You screwed it up, dude," said Atticus.

"Uugh…" muttered Zane.

"Jaden! Are you really that clueless?" yelled Blair.

"Wrong move, Sarge," commented Hassleberry.

"Not even I can believe this…" murmured Syrus.

"I cannot believe that he's this dense. How did I end up losing to him anyway?" asked Aster.

"Why us?" Mindy and Jasmine yelled.

"What's with the insults?" Jaden asked, completely oblivious to the situation.

"IDIOT!" all of them yelled, making Jaden a little scared.

Meanwhile, Alexis just stood there, showing no emotion. Two thought were in Alexis' mind. One was ticked at Jaden for making her think he was about to confess to her. The other was elated that Jaden thought so highly of her and he wanted to be with her. She put her thoughts aside and focused on dueling Jaden.

_**A/N: Quick recap of the field.**_

_**Alexis: 3800 LP**_

_**Field:**__** Empty**_

_**# of cards in hand:**__** 1**_

_**Jaden: 1700 LP**_

_**Field:**__** Elemental Hero Tempest**_

_**# of cards in hand:**__** 1**_

_**Its now Alexis' turn.**_

"My turn!" shouted Alexis. She drew a card. "Perfect! First, I'll bring Skilled Dark Magician back to the field. Next, I'll play the Spell 'Card of Sanctity'! Now we both draw until we have six cards." They draw until they have the designated number of cards. "After that, I'll play the Spell Card 'Magical Dimension'!"

"How does that card work?" Blair asked.

"First, the person who activates that card is required to Tribute a Spellcaster-type monster," started Zane. "After that, you can choose one monster on the field to be destroyed and sent to the Graveyard."

"That's not all," added Atticus. "Once a monster is sent to the Graveyard, Lexi can Special Summon any Spellcaster from her hand."

"Then does that mean…" Chazz started.

"She's got this Duel won," finished Zane.

"I sacrifice Skilled Dark Magician in order to destroy your Tempest!" Alexis informed Jaden. Both monsters were sucked into a vortex that appeared over the arena. "Now I summon my Chaos Command Magician!" A new orange and black mage appeared on the field. "Attack Jaden directly!" Her monster fired a blast right at Jaden. "If this attack connects, I win!" thought Alexis.

Right before the attack hit, a wall of furry little creatures appeared and took the attack! "What's going on?" Alexis asked. "Simple," Jaden replied. "I just discarded Kuriboh from my hand to negate the damage. I wouldn't have it if you didn't make me draw earlier, so thanks."

"You're welcome, but when did you get a Kuriboh?" Alexis questioned. "Just got it in a booster pack last week," was Jaden's reply.

"I'll place a card facedown. Turn end," she stated.

"My go. I'll draw my card," declared Jaden. "Did you know that my Necroshade's been in the Graveyard for sometime now? It's been there since I played Magic Jammer. Now, I activate its effect. I can now Special Summon Elemental Hero Bladedge, the card I just drew, to the field!" A gold-plated monster appeared on the field.

"I play the Spell Card 'R-Righteous Justice'! I can destroy Spell and Trap Cards equal to the number of 'Elemental Heroes' I have on the field. So say goodbye to your facedown!" shouted Jaden.

"I activate my Trap Card in response to your Spell. Go Ceasefire!" Alexis responded. "For every Effect Monster on your side of the field, you lose 500 Life Points!" Jaden was struck by violet lightning. **Jaden: 1200 LP**

"Next, I play Polymerization! I fuse together Burstinatrix and Clayman to summon Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster in Attack Mode!" Jaden announced as a female rock creature appeared next to Bladedge.

"Okay then. Bladedge, attack her magician!" Jaden ordered. It slammed right into her magician, shattering it. **Alexis: 3600 LP** "Rampart Blaster, attack Alexis directly!" A series of fireworks from the monster blasted Alexis. **Alexis: 1600 LP** "I place one card facedown. Turn end!"

"I draw. Now, I'll play the Spell Card 'Pot of Avarice'!" spoke Alexis.

"Pot of Avarice? What does that do?" Jaden asked.

"This card allows me to take 5 monsters from my Graveyard and shuffle them into my deck. Then I can draw two cards," explained Alexis. "The monsters I choose are: Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Skilled Dark Magician, Chaos Command Magician, and White Pikeru Magician." She took the cards and shuffled them into her Deck. Then she drew two cards.

"Now I summon Breaker The Magical Warrior." A red-clad magician wielding a sword and shield appeared on the field. A red orb orbited the monster. "I activate my monster's special ability. By removing the spell counter, I can destroy your facedown!" Her monster slashed through Jaden's facedown, destroying it.

"Next, I play the Ritual Spell Card 'Dark Magic Ritual'! I sacrifice Breaker and the Blast Magician in my hand. Now come forth, Magician of Black Chaos!" Another red magician appeared on the field and both monsters were sucked into a black vortex that appeared on the field. Then a black clad mage emerged from the portal. Jaden and the audience gasped. They never expected to see the third monster of Yugi's magician trinity.

"I now play the Spell Card 'Diffusion Wave-Motion'! I now give up 1000 Life Points. **Alexis: 600 LP** In exchange, my Magician of Black Chaos can attack all monsters on your side of the field this turn. Now attack the Elemental Heroes my magician!" Both monsters were engulfed in a succession of shockwaves. **Jaden: 200 LP** "Turn end," she said.

Jaden drew his card. "I play Winged Kuriboh in Defense Mode." Another furry monster, this time having wings, appeared on the field. "Turn end."

This was a tough moment for Alexis. Both players were nearly out of Life Points. Jaden had Winged Kuriboh on the field. "If removed from the field, Jaden cannot take any damage this turn," she thought. "If I don't stop him now, he'll probably beat me in the next turn. I hope whatever I draw will let me win and give me the courage I need," Alexis prayed.

Alexis drew her card. She took a good look at it and smiled. "Sorry Jaden. But the Duel ends here and now. I play the Spell Card 'Magical Blast'! Here's how it works: for every Spellcaster I have on the field, you lose 200 Life Points," explained Alexis.

Jaden gasped. "Then that means… I've lost…"

Alexis nodded. "Right you are. Now, Magician of Black Chaos! Invoke the power of Magical Blast and end the Duel!"

Red energy began forming around the mage's staff. He pointed it at Jaden. Jaden just stood there, ready for what was coming. An energy blast fired from the staff and hit Jaden precisely. **Jaden: 0 LP**

The crowd erupted into cheers. They were still running off the adrenaline high that the Duel gave them. Chazz, Blair, Atticus, and Zane went over to Alexis.

"Good job, little sis," Atticus congratulated.

"I'm glad someone FINALLY defeated the slacker. Anyways, it was a great Duel," Chazz commented.

"That Duel was awesome! You need to use that Deck more often," suggested Blair.

"I was impressed. I ought to Duel you myself once more," Zane informed.

"Thanks you guys," Alexis replied.

Alexis then looked over at Jaden, who was surrounded by Aster, Syrus, Hassleberry, Mindy, and Jasmine, comforting Jaden in his loss.

"Go for it Lexi. You've waited a long time for it," said Atticus.

"This is your big moment, Alexis. Follow your heart," said Blair.

"Tell him already. If Jaden rejects you, I'll personally pound him," said Chazz.

"Its time to take that leap of faith. Whether he accepts or rejects, know that we're with you and are supporting you," said Zane.

Alexis smiled and nodded. She then walked over to the other group. Mindy and Jasmine's eyes met with Alexis'. After a moment, Alexis' two friends nodded, knowing what was about to happen. "Good luck," they said as they shooed the boys away. Jaden and Alexis then stood there, face to face. "So," Jaden started. "What is your biggest secret and why did you want to Duel me?" Alexis turned red. "Let's talk about this alone, okay?" she asked. Jaden nodded and led Alexis out of the arena.

**Alexis won the duel! Can you believe it? With her victory in tow, she now sets out to tell Jaden everything. Will Jaden accept or reject the love of the Queen of Obelisk Blue? Find out in chapter 5, the final chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Heart of a Duelist

_**Christmas Time the GX Way!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _**I own nothing. Otherwise, this would've taken place in the GX anime long ago…**_

_**Chapter 5:**__** Heart of a Duelist**_

Jaden and Alexis left the Duel Arena to talk alone. Their friends immediately gathered. "Should we follow?" Syrus asked. "No need to," Chazz replied. "We all know what'll happen."

Jaden had led Alexis back to the Slifer dorms. He took her to the nearby cliffs and they sat down, admiring the view. All was silent for a couple of minutes. Then Jaden said, "So, Alexis, do you mind answering my questions now?"

"What questions?" Alexis pondered.

"You know: your biggest secret and your reason for our Duel on Christmas Eve," Jaden detailed.

"Oh," a blushed Alexis replied. She thought for a moment. "I guess you do deserve to know the truth."

"To be completely honest," started Alexis. "My biggest secret and my reason for tonight's duel are the same thing." "Really?" asked Jaden.

She nodded. "It has to do with you, Jaden," she explained. "Me, Lex?" said Jaden, while pointing to himself.

Alexis nodded again. "You see, I haven't been completely honest with you for the last 3 years. Something happened to me after the night of our first Duel."

**Flashback** "Well, a deal's a deal. I won, so we get off free," said Jaden. "Okay you guys, I won't back out," said Alexis. "We'll keep quiet about what happened tonight." "Well, if you ask me, I think we should turn both of them in right now," suggested Jasmine. "Well, no one asked you," replied Alexis. "Alexis…" muttered Jasmine. "Jaden beat me in a Duel fair and square and that's all there is to that," Alexis finished. "Well, there's more to it than that," interrupted Jaden. "It was close. Yeah, you got game." She never expected some guy to say that before, much less a Slifer. He acknowledged her as an equal! As Jaden and Syrus rowed away, she began to blush. **End Flashback **_**A/N: Exact words from GX ep. 3 English Dub.**_

"Oh, what happened?" asked Jaden.

Alexis began to shake from nerves. "That night…" she began. "That night, I fell in love with someone."

"Who, Syrus?" Jaden asked.

"No, Jaden," replied Alexis, shaking her head. "The person I fell… in love with… was… you…"

"Come again?" Jaden asked, not entirely sure of what he heard.

"I said that I'm in love with you, Jaden Yuki," declared Alexis as she gazed upon him with her chocolate brown eyes. "I've been in love with you ever since that night over three years ago. I've wanted to tell you for the longest time, but I feared you didn't know what love was or you only loved dueling. But, I've waited long enough. It doesn't really matter if you love me back or not. I just needed you to know. But I honestly hope you love me as well." She then looked away from Jaden.

Jaden just sat there, trying to take it all in. Alexis grabbed her legs and hid her head in them. For a few minutes, there was nothing but an awkward silence.

Eventually, Jaden scooted closer and put his arm around Alexis' shoulders. Alexis lifted her head and looked at Jaden with eyes that seemed ready to cry any second now. He gazed into her eyes. Neither seemed sure what'd happen next.

"Alexis," he started. "I'm completely sorry for not noticing your feelings earlier or making you feel scared to tell me. But, I have to tell you something." He took a deep breath. "To tell the truth, I don't love you the way you love me."

Alexis sat there, half-expecting what he had said. If Chazz, Atticus, and Zane were there right now, Jaden would be lucky if the Shadow Realm swallowed him whole was the only bad thing to happen to him.

After a momentary pause, Jaden continued. "Actually, I love you more." Alexis seemed truly surprised.

"I love you, Alexis. I've loved you for probably as long as you have me," he continued. "To be completely honest, I did feel something that night as well. At first, I thought it was indigestion or seasickness. However, as time passed and I had time to think, I began to realize that, just maybe, I liked you as more than a friend. Confused, I had a series of conversations with Jesse Anderson last year about it. He confirmed to me that I was in love. At first, I didn't believe it, but as I wrapped my mind around it, which I usually only do with dueling or food, I understood that Jesse was right. I would've confessed a long time ago, but the right time just never came up. Remember back in our Duel when I told you were a great friend? I had intended to say 'I love you, Alexis,' but I choked. _**A/N: Remember the cliffhanger, anyone?**_ I'm glad to know you feel the same way."

"Same here," replied Alexis, tears of joy flowing down her cheeks. "So that's why you were with Jesse so much. For some time, our friends and even I feared that you fancied him."

"HEY!" Jaden yelled. "I'm definitely not like that!"

They both busted out in laughter. As they laughed, soft white snow began falling. As it began landing gently on and around them, they stopped laughing and looked into each other's eyes, full of burning passion and desire.

"Jaden, I truly do love you, you know that, right?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, and I truly love you as well, Alexis," replied Jaden.

Their faces grew closer and closer until their lips met in a heated kiss that was as powerful as Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, gentle as the snow falling around them, and as passionate as their drive to be great Duelists. As they kissed, they embraced each other, never wanting to let each other go.

Once the newly christened couple broke apart due to a need for air, they decided to return to the party, hand in hand with big grins on their faces. The moment they got to the entryway, their friends came right over to them.

"So, how did it go?" Atticus asked.

Jaden grabbed Alexis and pecked her on the cheek.

"About time," said Syrus.

"Yeah, it took how long? Three years?" asked Chazz.

"No need to give them grief," said Zane.

"Uugh, you two may want to look up," suggested Aster.

Jaden and Alexis looked above them to see that mistletoe was hanging above them. "Where did that come from?" asked Jaden.

"That was going to be Plan B if you had rejected her," Blair explained.

"But we don't need it now, do we?" asked Hassleberry.

"Anyways, you two are now under it," reminded Mindy.

"So, you know what you have to do," said Jasmine.

Jaden and Alexis just shrugged and started to kiss. The others decided to let them be and rejoined the party. Chazz and Blair sat in two nearby chairs and Blair rested her head on Chazz's shoulder.

"Can you believe we're responsible for that?" asked Blair while she was pointing at Jaden and Alexis, who're still going at it. "Yeah, we make a great team, don't we?" asked Chazz as he turned and kissed Blair.

When they broke for air, Chazz and Blair saw Jaden and Alexis standing in front of them. They started blushing immediately. Then Chazz remembered something. He reached inside his jacket and pulled out two packages, one red and the other blue. "These are from Chumley," Chazz explained. "Red's for Jaden; blue's for Alexis. He and I wish the both of you a Merry Christmas." "Merry Christmas you lucky lovers," said Blair.

"Thank you and Merry Christmas as well," they thanked Blair and Chazz as they took their packages. With that, Chazz and Blair took their leave to rejoin the party.

"Wonder what Chumley got us?" asked Jaden.

They both opened their gifts at the same time. Both gifts turned out to be a case. Attached to Jaden's case was a note. They read the note. It said:

'_Hey guys, if you're reading this, then the two of you finally got your acts together and are now a couple. Totally licious. Inside each case is a brand-new Duel Monsters card I personally made. I think you'll like them. They're the only ones in existence, as per my request to Pegasus, so take good care of them. And you can use them in a Duel; it's totally legit! Well, I hope the two of you are happy and I wish you the best of luck. Chumley_"

"Wonder what card he made for us?" asked Alexis.

They both opened their cases at the same time. Inside each case was a brand-new card, like Chumley's note said. The cards were identical. They were Spell Cards. The cards' photo: Jaden and Alexis standing side-by-side, doing their signature poses. The cards' name: Heart of a Duelist.

"Wow. This is one sweet card. I can't wait to play it in my next Duel!" exclaimed Jaden.

"I can't believe that we've been immortalized in a Duel Monsters card," commented Alexis.

"That's not the only thing these cards have immortalized," interrupted Jaden.

"What else do they immortalize?" asked Alexis.

"Our love," replied Jaden.

"Oh, Jaden," cooed Alexis. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Alexis," Jaden greeted back.

The two hugged each other and kissed for the third time that night. They then went to rejoin the party and show off their new cards. This would be the first of many things that Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes would do as a couple, but that's another story…

**The end. So, what did you think? R&R please! Oh, a special note for KyoxSakiFan: Good eye. With the exception of Magician of Black Chaos, all the cards Alexis used were actual cards I had in a Spellcaster deck once. Pretty good one, I'd have to say. Maybe, in future stories, I'll use other decks I had made before I retired from dueling.**


	6. Epilogue: Christmas DayPlus a surprise

_**A/N:**_ **Hey there, everyone! It's been a long time! About three months, I think. In that time, my story's gotten nearly 5,400 hits, 22 reviews, 7 alerts, and even got into a C2 community! And it's only my second fanfic ever! Yay! Many of you have been asking me to do a sequel to 'Christmas Time the GX Way'. So, after coming up with a plotline, I've got me a sequel here to share with you! I've titled it 'Festival of Romance.' Hopefully you like it! And, yes, you'll learn what the card 'Heart of a Duelist' can do and where in heaven's name Alexis' deck came from in the sequel. So, check it out! In the meantime, he's a small epilogue for the story.**

_**Epilogue:**__** Christmas Day**_

Christmas Day came to Duel Academy. Alexis was asleep in her bed. She was dreaming about her beloved Jaden. As the sun peeked through her window, it caused her to wake up. She sat up in her bed and thought about what had happened. The duel, the snow, the confessions, the kisses, and the gift from Chummley that Blair and Chazz presented; it all seemed too real to her.

"Was it all just a dream?" she asked herself.

Alexis put a hand to her lips. They did not seem any different, yet they felt like the gods had blessed them.

"Is this what kissing Jaden ought to feel like?" she asked. "But it doesn't matter; last night wasn't real; it was only my dreams getting the best of me."

She sadly got up and walked over to a nearby table. On that table was her deck. She picked it up and glanced through it and was utterly shocked. Her deck wasn't filled with her usual cards like Cyber Prima and Blade Skater; instead, it had cards like Dark Magician Girl and Breaker the Magical Warrior!

"This is my secret Spellcaster deck!" her thoughts rang out. "But why did I have it out?"

Then Alexis came across the card that made her both pale and blush. In her hand was the Spell Card that she and Jaden had gotten, the one that had their signature poses on it; Heart of a Duelist. The waterworks then began flowing; not out of sadness, but joy.

"It was real! It was real!" her mind jumped for joy.

She quickly got changed and ready, grabbed a package and her deck, and ran out the door, ready to meet the one who had her heart.

Twenty minutes later, she finally made it to the Red Dorms. She made it to Jaden's room, whose door she was able to quietly force open thanks to a trick her brother taught her. She silently made her way over to Jaden's bed. Jaden was in his bed, snoring the holiday away, not noticing the beauty that had entered his room.

Alexis leaned over Jaden, pushed the hair out of her face, and slowly began kissing him, blushing the whole time. After a few seconds, she could feel Jaden kissing her back, signaling that he had woken up. After a few more moments of passion-induced kissing, Alexis pulled back.

"Merry Christmas, Sleeping Beauty," she greeted.

"Merry Christmas, my heavenly angel," Jaden replied as he got up.

"Yesterday was the best day ever for me, Jaden. It felt like a dream, but now I know that it's real," Alexis informed him.

"Even though I lost, I feel like I won something even more important," Jaden added.

"Yeah," Alexis sighed.

Jaden pulled Alexis closer to him and embraced her.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

They broke apart and stared at each other for a minute. Alexis snapped out of the trance they were under first. Then she grabbed the package she brought with her.

"Here, this is for you, Jaden," Alexis told him.

Jaden opened the gift and was shocked by what he got. He held up a photo album. Inside, were photos of all the times and adventures Jaden and the gang had.

"Thank you, Alexis," he whispered.

Jaden then walked over to his desk and pulled out a gift. He then came back over to Alexis, presenting the gift to her.

"I got something for you as well," he said.

Alexis opened her gift and began tearing at what she saw. Inside was a silver, heart-shaped locket.

"Open it," he suggested.

Alexis opened the locket. Inside the locket was a photo of Jaden and herself celebrating after one of Jaden's many victories and they were arm in arm. They both looked quite happy and drunken with the bliss their victory brought them.

"It's wonderful. Thank you, Jaden," Alexis whispered as she put the locket on.

"Not as wonderful as you," Jaden cooed.

Alexis blushed as Jaden came around and intertwined his lips with her own. Cloud Nine had nothing on the euphoria that Jaden's kiss gave her.

"I was wrong," Alexis thought. "THIS is the best day ever, the best Christmas ever… Aw, screw it! It's the best thing ever!"

When they broke apart once more, they stared into each other eyes, seeing the love contained within. Alexis knew right then and there that no matter what happened, Jaden had her back, and she had his. They would always be there for each other.

**So, there's your epilogue, but the story's not over yet! Like I said, there's a sequel! To remind you, it's called 'Festival of Romance' and the first chapter is up now! Check it out!**


End file.
